Anything to Win
by Kaleo.5007
Summary: Thrown into the 68th Hunger Games, Soren Dupointe doesn't expect to win. Being from District 10, she knows that she'll die instantly, but she doesn't care. She has nothing to lose anyway, until training day. After meeting another tribute and forming an instant connection, the two develop a strong love and a newfound will to fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

The pain was unbearable. My body couldn't decide whether it was better to be awake or unconscious. But it didn't matter either way, I was dead. Paralyzed by the searing pain emitting from my chest and left arm, I was gasping for breath. _Oh God, oh God, oh God... It can't end like this, not when I've come so far..._ Then everything went black.

* * *

The 68th Hunger Games reaping had begun. Thousands of us, from the ages of 12-18 had come to the town square to await our fate. Would we be picked to fight to the death for the amusement of those insane, pretentious freaks, or worse; be forced back into slavery?

I was never one to abide by the rules. I hated being bossed around by people who had no respect for me, so I had no respect for them. But there was nothing I could do. Plenty of tributes have tried to rebel against the Capitol, all awaiting similar fates. Families were tortured and destroyed because of tributes standing up for what they believe in. Hijackings, torture and being used as a symbol that rebellion will not be tolerated are also part of the package.

My fire to rebel had been thoroughly doused after those fucking "Peacekeepers" killed my entire family in front of me. Life here sucks, spending long, hot days in the pastures for not even enough pay for food, so I planned to escape the District with my relatives and start fresh. Needless to say, we got caught right after getting through the fence. We were so close! The Peacekeepers made a scene of executing my mom, dad, even my little brother. All while I watched. I wanted them to kill me right then and there along with my family, whom I miserably failed. I didn't deserve to live, so that's why they kept me alive. My will died alongside my family that day. I spent hours upon hours thinking of different ways to kill myself with the measly contents of my cell. That's exactly what they wanted, but I didn't care anymore. But I was still a teenager, so I was sent off to the reaping.

"Soren Dupointe."

My mind was racing, even though the world stood still. Thousands of my peers stood staring at me as I tried to comprehend what was happening. I was reaped. My name was drawn and I was being sent into the Hunger Games arena to fight for my life, killing other people, just like me, to stay alive. For what? I had no one and nothing. As I slowly walked towards the stage, horror and relief washed through me. _Time to die, like you wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days flew by quickly; travelling all the way to the capitol from District 10 took a shorter time than I previously thought. The preparations and parade went by without fuss.

Looking back, I don't remember much about the preparations other than the Avoxes. They were just like me. The poor slaves tried doing something about what they believed was right, and failed miserably. I would love to know their stories. What was so important to them? Were only they punished? Or did they lead their loved ones to their doom? I cried harder that night than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of training ruined my whole attitude. Damn you District 3 and teenage hormones for making me fall in love right before letting me finally die.

Greyson Dunbryll, 17, District 3 approached while I was practicing with my halberd. _Stab, stab, slash, stab, parry, _was all I tried concentrating on as he watched. _Do not look over, you can't afford any distractions. _Damn, but did his muscles look fine in the tight training suit. _No! Slash, slash, stab, parry, stab, stab. _He had the most beautiful, curious brown eyes, the same chocolaty colour as his short, straight hair. _Stab, stab, parry, parry, slash. _His cute nose and full, perfectly formed lips adorned the bottom half of his face. _Parry, slash, stab, stab. _Broad shoulders and big biceps complimented his toned calves. They were the kind of arms that could easily sweep any girl off her feet, and – _STAB, STAB, STAB, STABSTABSTABSTABSTAB. _The dummy was ruined. Frustrated, I gave in, looking over at my audience who was chuckling, completely unafraid of my destroying of the human substitute.

What was with him that made me feel like this? There have been plenty of better looking boys back at home, but something about him screamed "different." After a second to regain my composure, I approached him.

"You sure murdered that dummy," he laughed.

I went beet red.

"But really, you're a pretty good fighter, wouldn't wanna be at the wrong end of that thing," he gestured to my halberd.

I stayed silent.

"Ok, I'll just come out and say it, I want to be allies. My strength and survival skills with your determination and combat skills, we would easily make it to the final eight, maybe even final four."

His direct proposition surprised me. I went into this expecting to be completely alone, and what was this about determination? I haven't been determined about anything other than killing myself to end my misery. I've been depressed for months, my fire doused. Did he see something I didn't even see about myself?

"Maybe. Lemme see what you can do first and if I even trust you," I answered, sounding more confident than I thought I would.

He looked almost hurt, but perked up again immediately.

"Well, I'd better introduce myself then, I'm Greyson Dunbryll, District 3," he stated while holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Soren Dupointe, 10."

"Nice to meet you Soren. You know, you have the most beautiful blue eyes."

I blushed; no one's ever complimented my looks before.

"They go very nicely with your strawberry blonde hair," he added with a smirk.

Wait...

"If this is just an attempt to compliment your way into an alliance with me, it's not gonna work!" I accused, angry now. Greyson looked genuinely hurt.

_Why do I care so much? He's trying to manipulate me!_

"I'm sorry if you think that I'm trying to manipulate you," he defended like he read my mind. "I just thought you'd be a good ally and friend. It's tough facing your death, we need as much support as we can get," he said as he walked away.

Dammit, Greyson was right. I thought being reaped was going to be my chance to join my family in the afterlife. I deserved to be brutally murdered. But something changed when I met him, I was scared. I was actually afraid to die, but wasn't this my salvation? This new stress of being on death row made me want nothing more than to hug him. _Stop thinking like that, you're getting distracted. _Damn, I was confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep did not come to me that night. As I lay tossing and turning in the enormous bed, a dark, sinking feeling pressed over me. I tried changing the scenery in the changeable window, but nothing made me comfortable, so I ended up lying in the pitch black.

Two more days until the Games began, it was both too long and too short a time. _God, why did things have to get so confusing all of a sudden?_ I was never afraid of death, after what happened, I relished it. But now, because of a stupid boy, I was rethinking the only thing I wanted.

After a few more hours of pondering I decided to see him. Maybe if I just talk to Greyson, it'll set things straight. It was a stupid idea, but I just needed something to do so my conscience was clear and I did everything I could. I climbed out of bed and walked quietly to the elevator, shakily pressing 3.

After the whirring death trap finally came to a stop, (I was still not used to that machinery,) I stepped out into the hall and timidly knocked at the door that read "3 – Male." After a few seconds, Greyson opened the door, in his pyjamas but seemingly wide awake. I was sweating with nerves.

"Couldn't sleep?" he inquired.

I shook my head, staring at the floor. Then, out of nowhere, Greyson hugged me. I haven't been hugged in almost a year, and his arms were so warm and snug around me. Awkwardly, I hugged him back.

He stepped back and his warm embrace was replaced by the cold air. "You looked like you needed that."

I nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. God they were beautiful, even in this situation, they sparkled.

"Y-you can come in if you want." This was the first time Greyson seemed nervous. I stepped into his room, he chose to keep the window clear, I noticed. He sat down on his bed and gestured for me to join him and since there was no other option, I did.

Greyson turned towards me. "What made you come over here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just needed to be with someone, I've been alone for too long."

"Well, you can be with me," he blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay," I smirked for the first time in a long time. Man, Greyson was actually breaking through my depression. I felt something other than sadness and regret, happiness. Noticing that he was staring at me, I became self-conscious of my bedraggled appearance.

"Don't be worried, you still look beautiful," he said softly. "And that's not an attempt to manipulate you, just a dead boy's appreciation." Just his look told me he was being genuine.

His hand reached and held mine.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind."

I started talking about my life in District 10, before and after the 'incident.' I opened up to Greyson more than I ever had anyone else: about my regret, depression and will to die.

The boy looked me straight in the eyes with sadness and understanding. "Wow, Soren, you've been through some really tough times but you don't have to go through them alone anymore. I'm here for you." His hand travelled up my arm and rested on my cheek.

He leaned in slowly and whispered, "May I?"

I nodded shakily. What the hell was I doing? I barely knew this boy and I was already in so much stress about the games. But deep down, I knew that all I wanted was to kiss Greyson and have him support me while I returned the favour. With shallow breaths, I leaned in and closed my eyes, feeling the gentleness of his soft, warm lips pressing against mine. I felt instantly relaxed and enjoyed the moment, hoping there would be many more to come.

As we parted, we both sat back, smiling. I even started giggling! When was the last time that happened?! Greyson looked pleased with himself, "I'm glad I can make you laugh even in a situation like this." We hugged and fell back onto the bed, wide smiles adorning our faces.

"Greyson?" I asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"I think I'll be in an alliance with you."

"Great. By the way, you can call me Grey."

We fell asleep in each others arms, wondering what the next few days would bring.


End file.
